Make You Feel My Love
by Benny Jude Road
Summary: Short tales and lemon limes from Undisclosed Desire Series. Lemon Lime of couple matching and scenes that didn't make the cut in the story but fount its way to get your attention : Summary Suck Stories is AWESOME!
1. Apollo

::: I have decide to write a series of delicious lemons about Apollo, Dionysus, and Hermes with the beautiful silver headed goddess Pandia…the title is based on the Adele song along with the lyrics. Many of you have so dearly wished and reviewed that Pandia and Apollo have and affair; so I decided to be extra sweet is writing these lemons about Pandia with Apollo, Dionysus, and Hermes.

_Make you feel my love _

"_When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case I could offer you a warm embrace,_

_To make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear and there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet…But I would never do you wrong _

_I've known it from the moment that we met._

_No doubt in my mind where you belong."_

Apollo

Apollo…the god of light and truth…the patron god of healing and the arts…the most beautiful amongst the deathless immortals…could tell the fates of mortals and immortals alike but was as blinded by his fate like the many that looked for his assisting.

He walked the halls of his palace; the only sound came from his footsteps and the cracking of amber from the torches that align the walls. The view of his bedchambers came in view, a poignant sigh fall from his lips as he looked at the doors.

He begin to hate coming home for there was nothing to distracted his mind for it was in a madden state of disorder and quietness made it worst. There was only one person to blame for putting him in such a state of mind…out of the form of a beautiful silver headed goddess that sought after him every time that he wished peace.

She invaded his senses; her exotic scent was all that he smelt where ever he go, the sound of her melodic voice drown out the harmony of the Muses or that of anyone that spoke to him, she was always in his mind eyes. It came to the point that he wondered how she taste even wished that she would give him the honor of having such an opportunity.

He shook his head violently; for once again he was thinking such thoughts that he shouldn't be thinking of Pandia in such ways. But that didn't stop his body to react to her or his heart from not thinking about the beautiful creature that took the spot of many women that he thought he loved in his youth.

In his mind Pandia didn't belong to that rouge Ares…no…she belong to him from the very night that he first lay eyes on her…he loved her more when she had dared to laugh in his face.

He was the one that his father promised Pandia to marry, he didn't care if she wasn't able to carry his child as long as she was be his side forever that was more that could ever be asked from him. She was the one that greeted him every night when he returned from his duties for her uncle Helios, her kisses and warm embraces was saved for only him and no man.

She was the one that he made undying passionate love too that to the point that they would never leave the bed for anything, she was his as he was hers…but the fact was she wasn't. She belong to another man…a rogue that couldn't understand or appreciate pure beauty in its true form for he was so use to fake imitations.

Once again he shook his head violently trying to get the miserable thoughts from his mind at best that he could, reaching the doors to his chambers Apollo open the doors of his chambers and step in.

He threw his cloak on one of the many chairs in his bed chambers, unfastening his breastplate he discarded it along with his armor in the chair his tunic follow along. So caught up in undressing himself he had not notice that there was also someone in his chambers, it was when heard something coming from the left hand side of the room was when his attention was caught.

Turning around he looked for the one that had the audacity to intrude in his chambers let alone in his home, looking around the room he could hear someone by the heath.

"Whoever you are intruding in my home better show their selves before you feel the wrath of my arrow piercing your heart," Apollo said his voice was tight, nothing that said he was bluffing but telling the absolute truth.

"Pollo you wouldn't have the heart to hurt me with your arrow,"

His body became numb all over the speed of his heart accelerated from its normal tempo to that of an uncontrolling tempo, his blood ran cold as everything around him was blank to him.

His senses was of no significant at this moment and in trueness he for the first time in his life was venerable; his breath hitched in his throat as she turned from the chair that she seated at.

"Pandia…is that really you?" he fount himself saying to her, could this be the real breathing form of her or some sick image that his mind congaed up to cause him more pain.

She laughed…the same laugh that made his soul stir with all the most beautiful things one could ever think of, the very laugh that made him love her.

"Yes it's really me silly, who else could it be," she said, he let out the breath that he didn't know that he was holding in but his attention was soon caught when he heard soft sobs from her.

He was automatic at her side bending down before her, there before him was something that he wished he'll never see from her…tears.

"Dearest look at me," he said placing an hand on her cheek she moved away from him and hiss as if it cause her some pain, taking a better look at her he notice the bruise that forming on her cheek that he touched.

He looked further down to inspect her he could see that she had bruise forming on her arms, his blood seem to warm up only to become bubbling lave as he thought about the son of bitch that did such to his Pandia.

"Did Ares do this?" he said not able to look at her for the fear that he might leave this room and go after Ares and show him how it feels to get beat, but then again he might actually do more to the war god then expected.

She was quiet which did not help his all ready troubled nerves, he looked up at her tears that shine liked diamonds came from her eyes as the truth was written in her eyes scream out at him.

"Has he done this before?" She bite the bottom of her lip as she gave him a slight nod to confirm his fears, his nostrils flared his blue eyes became dark as a violent storm went through him.

"I'll kill him," was all he said as he stood up, he walked to the doors when he felt someone throw them selves at his back, he looked down an notice that her arms was wrapped around him.

"Apollo no…he doesn't know that I'm gone…please don't do anything to him," she said he let out and sigh, he turned around to face her as he looked at her.

Using his thumbs he wrapped away the tears from her eyes as he bent down and place a kiss on her forehead, he pulled her closer to his person as he took in her scent while she rested in his embrace.

"Pandia…I can not allow you to go back to him," he said softly to her.

"His my husband Pollo…I have too," she said

"A title that he does not deserved or appreciate dearest," he said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Then who deserved such a title?" she said teasingly, he smiled even when she was hurting she could make a joke out of it, he looked down at her as there eyes meet each other.

The many times that he thought about having her in his arms it would only come when something as terrible to befall her, but still she had thought to go to him then out of the many people she could had easily went too.

"I deserved such a title," he said.

"Apollo…you shouldn't say things you don't mean," she said he looked at her and his anger came back to him, he held her not tight to cause any discomfort to her all ready bruised arms but to get the point that he was serious.

"Pandia I never lie about anything nor about my feelings about you…I love you Pandia with all my heart and being, you've bewitched me where there is no one that I do not notice except for you. Do you understand I love you…when I wish for peace from you, you are always there in my minds eyes refusing to leave me."

"Apollo…stop lying to me…Ares…"

"The hell with Ares! Do you hear me the hell with Ares! He doesn't deserved you and if he is so foolish as to throw you aside then I will be so happily to keep you," he said and ruling with emotions he bent down and capture her lips.

In all his wild thoughts about her and him could never compare to what she truly tasted like, it was otherworldly intoxicating to his senses he pulled always from her…it would be a lie to say that he didn't want to kiss her but the fact was she didn't approve of them to do such. It was making him no worst then Ares, he looked at her before he could say anything he could feel her placing a kiss on his lips.

There kiss deepen as he held her to his person his hands roam over her body he nibbled at her bottom lip as an soft moan came from her lips, he lifted her up in his arms bridal style as he took her over to his bed.

Laying her gently on the bed, her hair fall on the bed encircling an halo around her…by the gods she was the most beautiful woman that he ever saw in his lifetime, he bent down an kissed her moving down to her neck to her shoulder blade. His hands moving the straps of her dress off her shoulders revealing her breast before her, he kissed the valley between her breast as his hands kneed both her harden nipples, she moan in his ear he all ready knew that her voice was enchanting but this was way beautiful then any sound ever.

His tongue flick her right nipple as he begin to kiss the curve of her breast he did the same transaction towards her other one, he removed the rest of her dress as he watched the firmness of her tight stomach to the round hips and the beautiful shape of her legs.

He spread her legs before him as he stuck his head in between her legs, she smelt divine in all the words to summon up moving his index finger within her wet folds she let out another moan that made him smirk.

Pumping his finger within her fingers tangled their selves in his hair; he added another finger in her then another than another getting her use to such a size before he put his member in her.

He pump into faster as her moans became a sweet song of absolution to his ears, when he could feel her walls tighten around his four fingers that was moving accordingly within her he could feel her release as a moan that came with it.

Her juices spilled onto his fingers to that on his sheets, taking each finger he tasted the sweetness of the divine nectar she was allowing him to receive.

His member rubbed uncomfortably against the cloth moving from away from her he removed his bottoms and came back to the bed, looking down at his beloved flushed as sweat shimmer on her skin she smile at him as he did the same. Placing a kiss on her lips that was breathtaking in all respects she spread her legs further for him as he moved in between her.

Breaking the kiss he looked down at her while caressing her face lovingly, how many times that he pictured her here with him never did he thought that it would finally come true.

"Dearest are you ready?"

"Yes," she said giving him a brilliant smile that made his heart speed up, with all the motivation he slide his throbbing member within her, biting his bottom lip never did he thought that she would be this tight.

She wrapped her leg around him as he started at an normal pace for her to catch up with, moving their hips at an equal pace and speed Apollo started to pump faster and harder hitting ever spot within her that she knew about and some she never thought she had.

"How do you want it?" he said

"Harder…faster," she said if that was possible seeing how that he was moving at a pace that was inhuman but Apollo could always face a challenged when one was before him and this was nothing to him.

He begin to move faster within her and harder to the point that her eyes was rolling in the back of her head that any minute she feared that she might black out, Apollo took the opportunity to place a soft kiss on her lips.

It seem that they were in their own world of love making both never experience such pleasure as they we're experiencing at this moment in each other's embrace.

"Dearest I'm about to come," he said she wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him, moving within her good ten times they both released as Apollo explode in her womb creating a life within her.

Catching their breath Apollo moved off her as he lay on his back and wrapped her in his arms he moved the blanket over them, Pandia snuggled in his arms never feeling that this was where she truly belong at more then any place before.

"Your not going back to that bastard," Apollo said she smiled.

"I promise my love I won't even think about going back to him," she smiled.

"My love?" he teased her

"Yes, my love…it sounds way much better then Pollo and a shorter way of saying I love you,"

"I love you too…my dearest Neha," he said as he kissed her once again before they fall asleep within each others arms…

**:::Please review…:::**


	2. Dionysus

::: So this is a lime part that I thought of with Dionysus and Pandia…I think that Dionysus is way more wilder and crazier then the other gods…so it appreciating of him I had thought about this scene…its sort of a "What if…" in the story.

"Hips Don't Lie," inspiration from Shakara song by that same title:::

Hips Don't Lie 

"_You make a woman go mad, so be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body._

_And I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel its right._

_All the attraction, the tension _

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection."_

The women was lost in the intoxicated madness that drove any semblance of reason from their minds as the drumming noise placed an raging rhythm within their system. The sway of their hips went to the music; their heads moved back and forth to the beat, their arms moved along as if they manipulated the air; as their bodies twirl in ways that resemble a serpent.

Each women danced was beautiful and tempting in their own way, desirable to any man that looked upon them; even to the god of vegetation and sensuality couldn't resisted such before him.

But there was only one that kept his attention throughout the whole night; he moved his head along with her movements as she danced to the sound of the music. Taking a sip of his wine, he was mesmerize by the way her hips lifted with ease that could be compared to the tide; and shack like an major earthquake, her feet and arms we're graceful moving as one to the beat of the rhythm.

The glow from the light of the fire played on her skin as her warm sun kissed complexion glowed, a smile played at her lips as eyes closed half led as she twirled her body around as she revealed the inner most skin of her legs. Her beautiful full head of hair that was always captured was let loosed, it was liked a cloth of beautiful silver that followed obeying to her as she danced. She was enchanting to say the lest and by the gods did she knew it.

His hold on his goblet became tight as he lean further from his chair, the sight before him made the fire between his legs harden and yearn for her; the beat of the drum became fast as she started to move her chest in a rotating movement.

Her hips revealed the truth of her danced; the truth that she was in fact the perfect companion to any man that had the honor to claim her, and he so happens to be that man.

She moved around the fire again making her last turned as their eyes met; a twinkling mischief sparkle played in both their eyes as they came to an agreement. He stood up as he watched her leave the dance line, walking with an ethereal grace that left him with a hunger that starved him more.

Walking amongst his worshippers to follow the singular woman; screams and moans of pure ecstasy could be heard as some we're all ready participating in the mating game that he in mere minutes was about to found himself in.

Walking to his personal tent that was placed far away from the celebration feast; when he was sure that no one had notice, he walked inside pulling the cloth from the tent.

A smile creep to his features at the sight that lay before him as his eyes lay upon her. Beautiful she most definitely was, and she was his as he looked at her tempting and ripping young body that had became his new addiction.

The cloth that was suppose to hid her did no justice, for the beautiful curves of her body revealed their selves to him, her head was resting upon her hand with a smile of her own as she looked at her lover.

"You shouldn't tease me so," he said as he walked towards her like an animal in heat, she lifted herself up on her elbow as her hair fall lazily over her shoulder. Such an innocent reaction had already made him bit the bottom of his lips at the thought about taking her at this minute.

"And why do you say such," she said as she smile at him.

"Teasing me in such away could easily make me go mad," he said as he remove his tunic revealing her his finely muscular shape body in front of her as he looked down at her, his hands move down as he lifted her leg up and kissed her ankle.

She giggled at him as he continue to kiss up her leg, the softness of her leg could be compare to that of the finest silk he had every felt before.

"But then where is all the fun? Teasing you makes everything worth wild; especial at court I love to see you get jealousy at the fact that I'm talking to others and not you. The clouded look you have in your eyes, when you so badly want to take me but can't it makes everything exciting," she moans out as Dionysus had kissed every sensitive spot up to her bosom.

"You shouldn't remind me, I should simply punish you for talking to that rouge more then you had to yesterday," he said as he softly yet hard bite down on her left breast making her moan.

"Why Dionysus are you jealous when I speak to other man?" she said as Dionysus hands removed the cloth that stood between her and his naked body.

"Very…the thought that some bastard… listen to your beautiful voice and thoughts…makes me crazy…. when I so willing want to take his spot to listen to you," he said as he kissed her.

They both tasted of wine the substance was strong but not to the point where it was overbearing, their kissed was that of a raw passion that any lovers ever truly felt for the other.

Snaking his fingers to her vaginal area he noticed that she was ready for him…anticipating for him to enter her as he was with her, he position himself the top of the head of his penis halfway in her entrance.

Raising to his feet and with Pandia's legs wrapped around him as she herself was half way in the air he penetrated her with his oversize member, his holds on her thighs was locked in his hands as he pounded his member within her.

The beautiful noise that could only come from her was all that he heard and by the gods was it the most beautiful noise that a man could hear from a woman that he loved.

Her walls was enclosing on him as if massaging his member as he moved within, each time that she flax his breath would hitch in his throat making a crying sensation that came to his eyes.

He moved within her each movements was long swift hitting each mark like and arrow hitting the bulls-eye, the sensation from her makes his legs go out from under him to the point that he needs to be on top of her.

This was their intimate dance they shared together; raw and unchained emotions that they felt for the other something that was complex to others but perfectly understandable to the other.

During their little transaction Pandia was now on top of him riding him with the same rhythm that she had not so early danced with, with one hand placed on his heart and the other on her neck. Eyes half closed in the lustful dazed as her bottom lip was neatly placed between her teeth, she was in a sight that no one had every seen except for him. As she moved her breast bounce up and down one hand locked to her hips as his other smack her buttocks giving her momentum, the sounds of pure ecstasy was all that came from their tent.

Dionysus could feel himself about to burst within her giving her his seed to warm her womb, hoping that child would be born of this union that they shared at this moment.

"Dionysus…I am about to come…"

"Pandia…" he moved within her one more time when…. a violent shake had disturbed him the beautiful image of his beloved goddess left his mind eyes with a blur he could not see who was in front of him or not.

Looking back and forth about him like an frantic animal when the sound of his wife voice could be heard ringing in his ear, following the voice he had noticed that she was standing next to him.

"What is it," he fought the angry and glare that was about to reveal its self to her for interrupting his beautiful dream.

"You were screaming, groaning, and moaning in your sleep…so loud that it awoke me," she said not hiding the fact that she was angry about missing her sleep as well.

"I am sorry Ariadne for waking you," he said she simply nodded her head and walk way from her husband when he had made sure that she indeed had lift him to his peace. He slammed his head upon the pillows cursing as the only thing left from his dream was the uncomfortable feeling between his legs, moving the cloth from his body he was glade to see that he did not leave any evidence of his wet dream.

Even happy at the fact that Ariadne had woken him up before he released his cum upon his bed sheets, feet placed on the ground he walked to his bathing chambers to take an cold bath to sooth down there and a glass of wine to sooth his sanity.

**:::This was very short but I felt like being a jerk an make it a dream scene….I such a sucker…any who… there are some more lemony limes on their way as well as a few more scenes that never made the cut in the story or parts that made you wonder or came to me after I wrote a certain chapter and forgot to add….Please Review~~**

**Love and Peace **

**Benny Jude Road **


	3. Hermes

:::: This short lemony scene features of course Pandia…with Hermes, since Hermes was the first to meet Pandia and has many of times asked to marry her. This scene consist them being married…believe me there is going to be drama because I'm a very dramatic person

"When Your Mad," is be Ne-Yo=0 Benny Jude Road

When You're Mad

"I don't mean no disrespect, when I start staring  
>Knowing that it makes you madder, I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy<p>

Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously, but I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me  
>And you know ain't nothing better, then when we get<br>Mad together and have angry sex, then we forget what we were mad about"

Hermes would never dare tell his wife this, for it would end all the fun for him if she ever fount out… but the fact was he loved making her angry on purpose. Some man that were married would disapprove of such an act…not wanting to be bother by their wife's consent nagging in their ears as they seek for peace. But man like Hermes, try everything in their power to upset their wives for the sole purpose of having heated sex.

Yes…he loved his wife with an undying passion, he loved everything about her, but the known fact was that he loved her attitude more then anything in the heavens and the earth.

And that was why he was standing right before her at this very minute getting yelled at by her, he was unsure what he did to cause her to be angry with him but their was no doubt in his mind that he did it on purpose.

Whatever it was he was pleased to see her in such a sensual state as of now, he couldn't help but stare at her appearance; she was wearing one of his favorite choli and liehnga he loved to see her in as her beautiful thick mane of silver hair sway as she moved her head.

By the gods…she was perfection in everyway down to the most simplest parts of the body, he bite down on his lip as he tried not to reveal the smile that so badly wanted to come forth from his lips. His eyes tried without fail to keep staring her in the eyes but… how the choli was tight against her breast that it seem that it might tear any minute because it couldn't hold such a size made him excited.

"Hermes are you even listening to me?" she said as one eyebrow was lifted he drifted his eyes quickly back up to hers, but even she caught on to his action.

"You're such a rouge! You and boys should never speak about Ares being such when you do the things that you claim he does," she said glaring up at him. But like such enjoyments there comes a price…and his price was being compared to the one god on Olympus and that was Ares.

"Pandia, I can take being called a rouge, a bastard, an jackass, but to be compared to Ares I won't condone," he said glaring back her his eyes couldn't stop staring at her beautiful full lips as he so badly wanted to kissed them so bad.

"Know you pay attention when I call you Ares but you act deft when I speaking too you about a serious matter,"

"What were you speaking about anyway?" he said smirking knowing that would only make her mad at him even more then before…and there it was her breathing became heavy as her breast raised and fall her jaw was tight but…it was the fire in her eyes that captured him. Yes…that was the fire within those gray pools that could make anyone drown in them as it enlighten a fire within him and below that he was yearning to have her at this minute.

"I swear I believe that you do things to get my angry on purpose!" she yelled at him, Hermes simply laughed knowing that any second his feisty wife was going to lung at him giving him the perfect opportunity to have her where he wanted her at.

"And if I did my fair wife what are you going to do?"

He was not disappointed for she moved right in front of him lifting her hand up to slap him when he grabbed her hand and her other and pulled them behind her so she wouldn't attack him.

He bent down to kiss her but she moved her face away he try for again and failed as she moved once again, letting out a frustrated sigh an idea came to his mind.

As he moved his head down Pandia moved her face away from her husband; but that didn't stop him when his lips landed on the middle of her neck to one of her sensitive spots. She bite back a moan that was about to escape from her mouth, Hermes on the other hand smirked as he kissed the spot teasingly baiting her to moan for him and in true enough she did.

He kissed up all the way to her jaw line till he reached her lips, he could tell that she glaring at him with half closed lusty eyes those cat eyes that drove him wild with desire.

"Hermes…I'm made…at you," she said between each kissed with him he smiled as he kissed her, running his hand down her back and leaving a wave of sensations behind.

"I… know love," he said as he kissed her, when he was sure that she was completely relaxed in his arms he let go of the hold of her hands as she wrapped them around her husband's neck pushing her body closer to him to get more access to him. Hermes deepens the kiss as one of his arms snaked around her waist and the other held on her hips, he could feel the vibration of her voice as she moan. There was no doubt as to why she had moan as the feel of Hermes erection on her mid thigh it gave him a satisfy smirk holding her closer to his person. He kissed her again on her spot as another moan left her lips using this as a distraction he picked her up and walked them to their bed.

Laying her in the middle of the bed Hermes swiftly removed his breastplate and armory, Pandia pushed up on her elbows as she smiled at her husband in his hurry to lay with her.

When he removed his tunic she could see how erected his member was and couldn't stop the urge to bite her lip, he could see what she was looking at and couldn't help the self satisfy smirk that came over him.

He moved down to the bed and kissed her on her lips, as his hands roamed over her body as a moan took over her. Breaking the kiss he looked at his wife never did she look more beautiful then she was now, his eyes roamed over her body as he saw her breast was captured in its choli. Stanching the cloth from her body he toured it off her body; he didn't hear her protest for it was soon replaced with a moan, as he moved to her breast.

She moved her chest closer to his mouth as her hands tangled in his hair; shivers came over her at the sensation that he was giving her and that she wanted him more.

Hermes moved down to kissed her stomach as his hands moved to her hips and removed the liehnga from her body.

"Hermes I want you," she moan it was so sweet to his ears, she spread her legs allowing him to get in between her placing the head of his penis into her entrance he pushed into her.

As they moved into a slow pace like a beautiful danced that no one never wanted to stop, Pandia wrapped her legs around her husbands waist putting them together as one.

Hermes hands held Pandia's as they kissed with such passion and loved as he moved inside her; each time she flax it made him go crazy, each moan was sweet music to his ears, each kiss was breath taking then the last.

He loved his wife…and this was his way of saying it to her every time they lay together or when he did something to make her angry with him it was only out of pure happiness that she made him feel everyday.

Others might have other ways of telling their wives that they loved them, but the fact was this is Hermes. He couldn't simply say it to her, after all where would all the fun be if he did?

Her walls tighten around his member telling him that she was on the brick of her ecstasy high he begin to move faster then before and when they both begin to sing of absolution as burst from their sensual cloud and fall back to reality.

Catching his breath, Hermes removed himself from his wife and lay besides her, cuddling her up in his arms as she rested her head on top of his chest listening to the beating of his heart.

Rubbing circular motions on her back as a sudden devious thought came to his mind.

"Are you still mad at me my love?"

"No," she smiled

"I totally forgot why you were mad at me can you refresh my memory?"

"To be honest Hermes I forgot myself," she said looking up at him with a smile on her face when a he saw a sparkle in her eye.

"But we can remake up again," she said as she kissed him

"As you wish," as he roll back on top her again and proceeded to make up again…

**I know this was kind of rushed but I wanted to get to the parts that was cut out from the original story and as you see that Part II is now put up also don't forget to sign up and become a member on the website undisclosed desire dot webs dot com =) peace and love BJR**


	4. I Ares and Pandia

Principle of Respect 

Without feelings of respect, what is there to distinguish men from beasts?

Confucius

Pandia was confused to say the lest, never once in her life did she had to face a difficult task then the one that was before her. Never did she once have to confront anyone before…fate would only have Ares to be the first person that she ever confronted in her life.

They had only been married for a month and yet there was this great division that separated them all ready, the bricks being laid out by none other then Ares; who made sure to make it known to her that he cared little about her well being. Still that was not why she wanted to talk to him about, no…it was something more humiliating and disrespectful then anything she would ever expected of him.

During intercourse Ares would say the name of Bellona, the woman that she knew held her husband heart and who would always come in the mocking form that she was indeed a better woman then her.

Here she was split…the sensible side of her wanted her to confront Ares, demanding that he at lest give her the common decency of some respect since she was his wife. As she has so dutifully done for him or for that matter not say the name of another woman when they were in such an intimate action.

The other half thought that it was completely useless to ask of such of him…since she did not love him or knew him for that matter.

It seem that both sides did made sense, she only wanted Ares to hear her out and give her some respect even if it was a little even thought she knew it would be a waste to ask such to him. After all if he could be so disrespectful towards her by calling out another's woman name would it even matter to him? The answer was simple, no.

But still…they were married and this issue was bothering her conscience bad enough that she really needed to speak with him about the matter. Gathering up all her courage she walked towards the southern wing of the palace that Ares chambers were in.

Even though they had been married for a month, Pandia knew very well where Ares spent the majority of his time; it was his study, war room, or the training hall.

Today it was most likely that he was in his study, seeing how the halls was not busy with any of his generals or there were no sounds of weapons upon weapons, as she approached his study doors she could feel a lump in her throat.

She had heard many accounts about Ares infamous temper and it didn't make this whole situation any better then it all ready was. After all there was a saying on Olympus a river of red follows Ares where ever he may go.

To calm herself she simply imagine Ares as an tiger and just like an tiger, you never allow it to smell your fear for once it did it was ready for the attack. Now facing the doors Pandia took an intake of air knocked on the magnificent door that lead to Ares study.

The commanding sound of his voice came through the doors telling her to come in, opening the door she walked inside and closed it behind her. As she turned around her eyes instantly landed upon Ares, his attention was stuck on the pile of maps that cluttered the table; there was no guess that he was planning a war of sort.

He looked towards her for a moment and then his eyes were once again on the maps before him.

"Wife, is there a matter that you need to see me about? For I surely did not send for you," his voice was calm but held impatience.

He had no time for her at this moment neither did he feel to relieve himself on her, he would listen to whatever that cause her some distress then he would tell her he'll look into it and send her away.

"Yes, there is a matter that's been troubling me for sometime," her voice was perfectly calm and neutral.

"And what is it?"

Pandia bite the bottom of her lip as she looked at him…how could she word out the _delicate _situation that was before them, her silence on the other hand was only annoying Ares as she walked into his study. A place where he and his mind could be at peace but now a little girl who had no tongue to use was now interrupting it.

"What is this matter?" he said once again this time allowing the annoyance he was feeling to come out.

"You called me Bellona…last night and the many nights that we lay together," he stopped what he was doing and looked towards her as she looked at him in returned.

"Is that the matter that is troubling you?" his voice was undetected of any emotion making her confused on whether she should say something or not.

"I should tell you I do not like repeating myself, is it troubling you so much that you had to interrupt me for something that is not important!" his voice grew loud. Anger took up the emotion of embarrassment that he felt; she had all the nerves to come into his study a try to embarrassed him who was she?

"Yes…I know that I am second when it comes to your regards but I'm simply asking you could you reframe from calling me her name please," she said there was no hint of jealousy nor that of an demand. Ares who was so wrapped on his unruly emotions did not see such in her humble request…after all he was the son of Hera.

"Maybe you've been in India far too long, that you do not know the proper duty that is a woman or a wife; but do not come into my study about nonsense ever again."

She looked at him confused and another emotion…anger…but different not like the annoyance she felt when her twin brothers played trick on her or teased her. No, this was something else that she felt and it was directed at this man whom she was spend her eternity with.

"No…I think you have me mistaken, my parents taught me the proper duty of a woman and a wife. It seems that you are the only one that lacks on the principle of respect, I've only ask you to reframe from calling out another's woman name when we lay together. I did not come into your study to be yelled at as if I am your child."

He looked at her…she had all the audacity as to speak to him in such a disrespectful way, he walked towards her as he came close to her he looked down at her, using his imposing height to intimidate her.

But that was not the case with her as those stormy gray pools looked at him daringly; he had to give her credit, most people would have back down from his stare but she wasn't.

She was either brave or foolish…he was going on foolish seeing how he didn't know her well.

"Get out of my study…before your foolishness gets you in some serious trouble,"

"I will so happily do so…I'm suffocating from your ungentleman like manners," she said as she turned away from him and out of his study before he could have the last word.


	5. Ares, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes

**A/N: Okay so this is a part I took out from the original story here is where Ares confronts Apollo, Dionysus, and Hermes as you read you see a little into Ares past which involved a woman by the name of Aglaulus and Hermes. Making you understand his reason of disliking Hermes…you'll have to learn about his dislike for Apollo and Dionysus later on either in this or "Fields of Innocence," the story of Ares.**

**Peace **

**BJR**

Confrontation

Immortals prided their selves that they are different from mortals, in truth they are powerful, beautiful, stronger, and can never face death. But still they held the same vice that every mortal face…their emotions. Just like mortal man who held clubs where they could get away from the society of women, there was such place on Mount Olympus.

Here the immortal men would lunged about on couches, drink the heaviest ambrosia or wine, tell dirty jokes, speak of their sexual conquest or woman that they wish to pursue. Everything that could find in such accommodations on earth was right here on Olympus, Ares who was not a foreigner to such, seeing how he spent his time in such places when his study or war room was getting to him.

But tonight he did not come to listen to such tonight or be entertained by some of the beautiful nymphs; no he came to confront his _dear__foolish_brothers about their _friendship_with Pandia.

He knew that the fools held some feelings for her before they were even married, he didn't knew or even cared how much they really cared for her until a few days ago when Hermes came to visited her.

To Pandia, it was merely a visited of a dear friend but Hermes was not fooling him he could tell how the fool walked beside her, smiled at her, and brought those dreadful flowers that it was like a lover coming to bring gifts to his intended.

But it was the look in his eyes…him, Apollo, and Dionysus were guilty of such a look…they all shared a looked of devoted love towards Pandia that unnerved him to his core. Of course he shouldn't be bother by her having them as admires but the fact of the matter, she was his **wife**and he did not want anything to cause shame on her name or more importantly his.

After all he did not trust them and in respects he had his rights as to not trust them, there was a long history between the brothers that Pandia did not need to know or others.

Coming to the lunging area he could see some minor to non important gods lunging about, Ares cast his eyes upon the room searching for his targets when he notice them on the far side of the room lunging about speaking amongst themselves. Ares smirked at one of the nymphs that handed him a glass of his favorite wine; her pretty red hair lay lazily across her shoulder as she smiled at him.

He would have to request for her the next time he make a visited, as he grabbed his goblet he walked towards his targets causally when he was in view Dionysus was the first to notice him.  
>Warning Apollo and Hermes looked up at him; the tension could have easily been sliced with a sword as the four gods stared at each other when it came to the point that it was becoming uneasy Apollo was the first to speak.<p>

"Ares…please seat down," it was taking everything within him to be civilized to the rouge but he was only doing so for Pandia.

"Thank you," he said as he took a seat upon the couches then there was silence once again.

"Congratulations on the marriage Ares, you truly indeed have one of the most beautiful woman as your wife," said Apollo raising his glass along with Hermes and Dionysus, when they had finish making their toast.

"How is dearest Neha… I mean Pandia," said Dionysus

"Pandia is doing well I would have thought that Hermes would have informed you about her since he saw her last," he said as he took a sip of his wine.

"Things can change during those few days I didn't see her," said Hermes

"Your right things can change after a few days," he smirked.

"I have a feeling that you didn't come over here for the enjoyment of our presence, what is your true reason Ares," said Apollo. Of course Apollo could see through anything…a trait that hated most about his bastard of a brother.

"On any giving day I would never seek out any of you, but I've came here only for one reason _your__dearest__Neha_," he stared at each one, of course they were tensed as if they might attack him.

"By the gods…Ares if you had touched Pandia in anyway…" said Hermes, as he was about to lounge at Ares, he simply raised his eyebrow as he looked at Hermes he wasn't expecting such and was finding this very amusing.

"Peace brother…allow him to speck," said Apollo whose blue eyes were turning dark blue by the second, a sure sign that he was angry.

"By the contrast Hermes I touch _**my**____**wife**___every night when ever I feel like it and she never complain…she is always complies," he could see Dionysus ball up his fist.

"You speak as if she is some common woman," said Dionysus his voice was tight.

"But if she had said that she wanted you in her bed it wouldn't stop neither one of you from climbing in it," he knew he had hit a mark as when the brothers face fell.

"I've came here to tell you that you are not welcome to my home so do not try to visit my wife or for that matter speak to her,"

"I find this very surprising coming from you Ares, when their has been many occasion in this very room, that you've stated you have no feelings for your wife. Why should you care if we speak with her or not?" said Dionysus.

"I could careless who she speak too or not, but the fact that she is a married woman associating herself with you will dirty her name and mines,"

"As if anyone can dirty your name then you, yourself has caused it," said Hermes

"That may be true, but the matter is unlike you three I don't live off of drama, and Pandia is naïve about the ways of court."

"Pandia is not stupid…do not underestimate her you'll be foolish too, she will see through you like she seen through all of us," said Apollo

"Don't speak of anything I don't know," Ares said as he finished his wine as he stood up to leave his back was turned was when Hermes spoke.

"Are you afraid that she will leave you like Aglaulus did?" said Hermes smiling knowing that he hit the war god weakness.

"Never speak about Aglaulus…after all we both failed in protecting her," he said

"But it seem as if you failed her twice," said Hermes, Ares could feel his temper creep up at him as he thought about snaking his hand around the bastard throat.

"But where were you when she needed you? I forgot you were busy chasing after Venus after you were done with her," and with that he walked away from them and headed towards the home of Bellona.


	6. II Ares and Pandia

**A/N: I don't condone the action of rape.**

**I found it a disgusting crime against any person but it is a reality that shouldn't be sugar coated instead of acting as if it's not real. **

**This is the original rape scene of "The Rape of Pandia" I took some parts out by the advise of my friend but seeing as this is a story that have all the scenes I cut out this should be in here.**

**Also the rape took place in the daytime not at night and it happen when Ares rushing home after finding out.**

**I had plan to have a more dark Ares but change it because in the end how could he change so drastically that it would be unbelievable and would waste your time. **

Blood Stain Kisses 

After placing Airlia down for her nap, Pandia walked towards the corridors that lead to her bedroom. She was worn out from all the days' activities with her daughter that she was in need of some well-deserved time to herself. Seeing how Ares wasn't to arrive till evening she had plenty of time to rest and clear her mind.

The past two months had been very eventful, her garden project had to go on hold because of the incident with Venus at court.

She shook her head; she couldn't believe that Venus had the audacity to accuse her of having an affair with Hephaestus. She cared for him like one does a friend but she will never hold feelings of a lover for him. She had never thought Venus could be this vindictive, when she herself came to the garden and saw that her and Hephaestus relationship was that of business.

Letting out a sigh, she had to learn that this was Olympian Court and the only way to survive it was never underestimate the opponent.

Coming to her chambers, she was greeted by her ladies in waiting greeting their mistress with a bow, Pandia walked towards her vanity table as they followed faithfully behind her. One of her ladies help take off her diadem, the longer that she was here she still was not used to the heavy headpiece, as another loosen her elaborate hairstyle allowing the beautiful silver locks fall gracefully down to her back.

"Thank you, you may leave," her ladies bowed and left their mistress chambers.

Running a hand through her soar scrape she pushed out from her stole as she stood and walked towards the adjoin setting room that was at the southern side of her room. Taking a seat in one of the chairs, she proceeded to take up a seat in one of the chairs and read one of her mother's letters.

She laughed at her mothers mentioning Aalam having a crush on one of the pretty girl in their village, and that she was happy to know that Baalaraj was improving in his studies.

She was happy to know hat both her parents and brothers was doing well that it made her heart tugged at the thought that her family see perfectly happy while she…wasn't. The only thing that kept her going was her precious Airlia if not for her she wouldn't know how she'd deal with her marriage or life at that. Leaving her musing she continues to read her letter, she was on the last sentence when she heard a loud commotion in the corridor.

Folding the letter and placing it with the others the banging of open doors startled her, she stood up wondering what was all the nose coming from.

She could hear the footsteps or bronze armory hitting marble, reminding her of thunder and lighting clashing with each other. There was only one person who could make such a loud commotion making her pray that she was wrong, but her prayers was heard on deaf eats for no other then Ares appeared through the doorway.

His ebony hair was silk back, his jaded eyes was darker then usual while his nose flared up like a bull that was ready to charge at his victim.

She knew that he was in one of his infamous tempers, but instead of it being directed towards someone else it was towards her.

"Ares," she said calmly, it was best to keep her voice level and calm as she gave her husband a bow, she did not want to ignite his fire then it all ready was.

He didn't say anything neither did he move, he just stared at her, as she looked at him she could feel a chill of panic come over her.

His glaze could be compare to a predator and she was his prey…

"I wasn't expecting you to be home this early, I hope you've come back victorious," she said, there was no point to show that she was terrified it wouldn't do her any good.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" he said his voiced betrayed no emotion not even his face.

This statement baffled her what did she need to tell him.

"Is their something you need to tell me?" he yelled as he walked towards her.

She thought about the question again and it hit her someone had to tell him about the incident between her and Venus.

"Ares…"

"So you know? Your suppose to be here watching my daughter not fucking whoring around while I'm gone!" he yelled

"I did no such thing and you will not speak to me as such," she said her panic was replaced by angry.

He stopped and looked at her as if she was a fool, how dare she speak to him as such while she was in the wrong.

"What did you say?" he said as a perfect eyebrow lifted his face was close to her.

"Ares…please calm," but the words didn't come out as a sharp seething pain shot through the right side of her face.

She looked at him shock was written all over her as she lifted her hand to touch her check, she stopped in mid touch the pain over came her. She looked at him confused never in her life was she ever slapped making this the first time he forcefully grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" she said pulling back from him this movement enlighten a rage within him that he gave her another slap.

"You slut! How dare you bring shame to my name! There is jokes running around involving you and I will not deal with such bullshit!" he yelled repeatedly slapping her.

When he gave the final blow the grip on he had on her arm had loosen making her fall to the ground.

Her ears was popping and she felt dizzy as hot tears welled up in her eyes she looked at him, his eyes only held a fire of hatred and coldness.

"Now do not lie to me! Did you or did you not sleep with Hephaestus?" he yelled the only thought that she dare sleep with another, when she belong to him and no one else was to touch her.

"I swear to you I did no such thing,"

"Do not lie to me!" he yelled as he gave her a kick to her side she screamed out of pain from the deadly kicked.

"I am not lying," she said

She looked to him for mercy but there was none for his mind was set she had did a injury to him and he was getting his revenged for such a crime.

As he looked at her more, there on the ground, weak and powerless, built the long waited desire for her, never did he wanted to be inside her then now; the more he thought the more he got excited.

"Since you want to act like a common whore, I'll show you what whores do…. get up," he said she shook her head no.

He reached down to grabbed her but she move away from him but not fast he took her ankle in his hand he dragged her to him with her kicking him making him angrier then before. He twisted her leg making her scream out in pain grabbing a handful of her hair his nails dug deep in her scrape.

She scratch at his hands profusely the pain from his nails made her sob, she had never understand such raw pain as this and she wish never to experience such again.

"Your going to make it up to me for your actions," he said as he came to an table and pushed whatever set on top of it, he then pushed Pandia in front of it face down on the hard surface.

"No…please Ares," her cries becoming louder as her body shook wild when she heard the sound of ripping of her dress and the discarded of her undergarments.

It was her instincts that kicked in telling her what he was going to do and it made her want to fight him but no avail he was stronger then her.

"If you can enjoy your fooling around with any other man then you can enjoy this," he said as he roughly enter her from behind she scream as if he was committing murder.

And he was, he was murdering her soul, she could feel the tiring of her walls as he pounded fiercely in her as her screams fell on deft ears.

"Please…. stop…please," she said she felt sick and that any moment she was going to vomit.

"I want you to moan for me like you do those bastards," he said as his hand snake around her neck holding her closer to him.

She bite her bottom lip she refused to do such, her mind was telling her that this was wrong that what he was doing was sinful…and yet her body basked in the masochistic touches of Ares forcefulness.

The silence made him forceful as he pounded harder into her he bite down on her shoulder making her scream.

"You want to act like a slut…this is how I'll treat you," he said as he held her nick tighter that she begin to chock and at any minute she might pass out.

Reliantly and ashamed she mean for him, she hated him, but must importantly she hated herself for allowing him to do such as action.

He stopped, pulling out of her, he could see the mark that he left on her shoulder, and it excited him to know that mark came from him telling anyone that she belong to him.

He grabbed her up not caring if she could walk or not, he dragged her toward the bed and threw her on it, when her bottom hit the surface a sob came from her lips. Her sight was blurry as her throat was sore; her body felt like someone hit her with lightning.

She didn't see him when he took the rest of his armory nor did him shredding the rest of her dress, and that now he was climbing in the bed to take her mercilessly.

"I'm not down with you yet," he said spreading her legs as he penetrated her.

He moved within her long and swiftly as he pounded his aggression, he kissed her she didn't comply with it moving her head away from him as the tears kept coming.

"Come now Pandia, moan to me like you do Hephaestus or those fools," he said she kept quiet.

He looked at her then her breast, if she wasn't going to moan for him, then he was going to make her do so whichever way it goes then he bite down on her bare breast making a scream come from her lips.

"Next time it will be the other, I want you to moan for me!" she did what he said and when she did moan she felt as she was betraying herself.

When he finally came he stayed inside her as he placed all his weight on her.

Looking down at her, her eyes were red and puffy, her faced covered with bruises as her skin was covered in sweat and tears, glancing at her neck she had a imprint of his hands.

Pulling out of her, he looked down at her ass he saw the kick mark on her side but what caught his attention was the blood that was coming from her.

He moved away in an instant, all his aggression left him as reality dawn on him of what he had done, placing his hands over his head as he couldn't turn to look at her.

"Let this be a warning to you, you are mine and I'll be damn to share you with another," he stood up and place his cloths on as pulled the sheets over her broken bare body.

He had proven a point but to the extent that he did something he promise himself he'll never do.

Pain was unbearable that Pandia had passed out in a hell that was so brand-new and nothing so desirable.


	7. Ares

**A/N: This is Ares thoughts after "The Rape of Pandia" but I couldn't fit it in so I totally disregarded it until now. **

**His thoughts is from a poem from Ovid's "Erotic Poems"**

**I thought this summing up everything that Ares felt when he had did such an act towards Pandia.**

**This paints even more complex Ares and give you sight of his actions.**

**Some of the poem I'm going to cut out a little because it's supposes to be Ares thoughts.**

**My reason, because there are people Ovid talk about that are in the Trojan War and that's in Part II.**

**And everything that happens now is in Part I.**

Thoughts of the crime 

_Any friend of mine here? Then tie up my hands [proper shackles are what they deserve] until this frenzy has blown itself out. _

_I went mad, I assaulted my wife. The poor girl's hurt, and in tears._

_My rage was such, though, I could have beat up my own parents, horsewhipped the blessed gods._

_Madman. Only she said nothing. She was too scared. Yet her silent, frozen expression still condemned me, her speechless._

_Tears proclaimed my guilt._

_I'd sooner have had my arms fall from their sockets – easier to forego a part myself. I found a madman's strength – but it turned to my disadvantage, _

_My toughness did me no good._

_Hands, agents of crime and violence, _

_The charge is sacrilege._

_I ripped down her dress from neck to waistline, bruised lips, bites around the neck and shoulder._

_While I walked out with scratches._

_Tears brimmed in her eyes, spilled over at last, descended like drops from melting snow, with a trill of blood coming fourth. _

_It was then that I first began to feel the enormity of what I had done. _

_Those tears she shed were my blood._

_And only her revenged…will lessen the agony._


	8. I Pandia

**A/N: As most of you know I mention how Pandia feels about Ares being unfaithful but never had her say them outwards.**

**So I wanted her inn thoughts to be said…all with the help of Ovid "**_**The Erotic Poems" **_**this is a poem that he begs his mistress not brag about her unfaithfulness for others will always go back to him and how he pretends to be ignorant of such even thought he knows she's cheating. **

**This made me think I have to put this poem for this chapter; the italic is the poem by Ovid with me changing a few words or phrases here and there. And the regular is your truly feeling very creative at this moment.**

**This was a perfect chance to go through her mind **__

**Ovid works do not belong to me and I do not get paid doing such…**

**BENNY=] **

Leave me in Ignorance 

_I don't ask that you should be faithful; you're far too attractive _

_I'd just prefer __**not **__to know about your affairs – _

_So depressing. My principles aren't based on exclusive possession._

_But they __**do **__require some attempt _

_To cover one's tracks _

_Any man who can swear he didn't_

_Didn't_

_Only admissions ruin her name._

_What lunacy to expose nocturnal business in daylight _

_And broadcast one's private acts! _

_Even a tart _

_About to perform with some nameless gentlewoman keeps the public outside by bolting his door._

_Show a little more decency – _

_Or at least pretend too_

_Then I can think you faithful even when you're not._

_Keep on your personal life __**just don't admit it **_

_A modest persona in public shouldn't prove to bad._

_Keep your misconduct for bed lay them all, but ally my suspicions, leave me in ignorance let me cling to my foolish illusion._

_**Must **__you flaunt the bites on your neck? _

_All you draw the line at is doing it in my presence-_

_If you don't care for your good name, please think of me!_

_Each time you confess a liaison or scream her name when you are with me_

_It kills me by inches my reason blanks out and I'm covered in a cold sweat that is cause by shame _

_But if ever you're caught in the act, _

_If I actually witness your shameful conduct with my own eyes_

_Make sure you contradict the evidence of my senses and then I'll accept your word._

_Against what I saw _

_Remember that phrase "Not guilty"_

_Two words will free you _

_Your case may be weak - but then so is your judge_

But in the end you will not listen to my humble plea, you will ignore me or throw a tantrum of a wrong child and I will take the fire that is your temper.

You will think that I wrong you when you have wrong me in many ways…that it's endless like the heavenly sky.

When I seek to give you love, you dismisses it with such disgusted that I feel so beneath you and little to the sense.

I wish I could be you scream out my frustration, storm around and frighten everyone, call you names belittle you and make you feel the bitter taste of rejection.

Care not for you or anyone, throw my affairs in your face, and humiliate you by calling another's name and feel no remorse or shame.

Take on numerous partners that it's hard for me to count.

Allow you to wait up for me and have the worry, shame, and humiliation I feel every time you never come home or when at court.

But must of all I want you to feel…worthless.

Worthless…the ways you make me feel it.

It's a bitter taste that I've come accustom too and the only feeling that doesn't disappoint me like you have.

All that I ask of you is too leave me in ignorance for the safety of my sanity and _our daughter_.


	9. I Ares and Bellona

A/N: Okay I never gone into great detail about Bellona and Ares relationship so these upcoming chapters well be about them. And there will be a lot of lemons.

=] bjr

Complicated 

The sound of metal could be heard throughout the training room, yells of aggression came from both opponents as they fought vaguely. Keeping up with the other speed perfectly, their moves were complex the onlookers in the room was entrance with their spur, to them this was like a dance…a dangerous dance.

Ares attention was not to go easy on her, and he would have been a fool to think that she was going to either…she was not. It was in their nature not to show any weakness especially towards the other. They couldn't stomach the fact of looking weak to the other. It was complicated, the dynamics of their relationship, but very understanding and respected for them to understand only…until now.

Bellona attention was divided the main source of the division came from Ares. Rumors was spreading about two mortals baring his children, one who gave him twin boys that were closed in age to their third child age. The other mortal was barely near three months; her anger consumed her that all she saw was Ares blood.

She did not tolerate being treated with such disrespect, she had watched her father do such with her mother and she would be damn to see Ares do such to her.

She had made only one exception and that was his marrying that little girl…Pandia. Bellona did not care for her; to her she was too pure and good a sure sign of weakness. She was dirt that Ares walked over nonchalantly and not a worthy opponent in anyway.

She could feel his sword swing down on hers with such force that she stumbled back; she left her thoughts as she stared back at his. His was the perfect replica of hers cold crystal Jaded iris that they inherited from their mother along with her temper.

He moved to attack again, Bellona seeing this block the low that he was going to make and counter attack. Ares blocked it as their swords came down once more against the other, now they were eyeing the other sweat glistening from their brow. Heavy breathing came from both, as the rattling of their swords against the other was a sign of the pressure they were giving to each other.

The look on their face was dark and daring, rallying the other to submit, but their pride was to great for the other to do such a thing.

Bellona could feel her arms feel numb at the power that was coming from Ares, her body feeling heavier then any marble column could ever be. The pressure he was placing against her was too much…but she couldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her crumble before him.

The he pushed against her making her step back…he pushed even harder making her step back again. Each time that he pushed her back she took a step back that her body was yelling for her to drop.

Ares knowing that any minute she was going to drop took the perfect opportunity to have her where he wanted her to be. Without fail he under leg swept her, Bellona drop her sword and fall to the floor with a thud.

Ares looked down at her his face was neutral she looked up at him breathing heavily hating ever last bit of him. She rose up to her feet ignoring his hand out; she walked out the training room forgetting to give the respected gesture of ending the match.

If he had called her name she ignored it for she was angry at the fact that she had shown him her weakness. She walked to her bed chambers as she threw her training gear off the sounds of her doors could be heard. She knew he was there, the match between them was not over it was still going but this match was a total difference. She did not submit to him in their spur and it had made him angry he wanted her to submit to him…so he was going to use a different approach.

Ares was upset at the disrespect that she had just shown in their with the other generals and when she simply ignore his calls and submit to him it bother him. It was bad enough he had to deal with such at home with that girl he called a wife, but Bellona knew better then any individual to do such.

He dismissed the other generals and went after her; he followed her to their bedchambers she was taking off her training gear. He could tell she was angry by her body langue he could feel his body tensed he need some release and she needed to learn to be submissive. He walked behind her his arm wrapped around her waist as he pushed her to his; with the other arm he held a firm grip on her chin moving it so he could see her.

He could smell that she was getting aroused and by the hard and heated look in her eyes she wanted him. He bent down and kissed her hard on her lip, he was not going to be considered towards her caused he knew she wasn't going to with him.

They both were angry with the other so naturally they were going to use the other…complicate to others but understanding to them.

He kissed her hard to the point that she felt like she might chock from such a kiss, when she begin to feel light headed that's when Ares had let her go entirely.

Her already tired body became reenergize with angry of him stopping she turned towards him with a glare that was colder then any winter.

When Ares pushed her towards the wall as he started to kiss her once more this time as his hands held her arms above her head. She could feel a moan escape her lips as she felt Ares member burgled from his pants to her thighs.

He released his hands from hers, they moved down from her arms down to her chest where he cupped her breast roughly. This cause a moan of pure excitement come forth from her lips, he kissed down to her neck as his hands moved down from her breast to her stomach down to her hips.

He bucked into her roughly a shiver went through Bellona body, she knew he was teasing her and she sickly love it, the roughness that he was giving her body.

His hands held a strong hold on her hips, as he thrust his hips once against her, another moan shout from her lips. His hands left her hips and moved down to her thighs there he pushed more pressure amongst them.

He removed one hand off her thigh as it went towards the knife that rested in the sleet pulling it out with one handy move he slashed at her training dress. Bellona was now bare to him before she could register that she was now nude Ares was all ready in the process of undressing himself.

It was until she could feel herself being pushed up and Ares hands on her thighs were when everything came together. Ares could tell she was wet and was ready for him then every lifting her up he position himself.

With on hard thrust he pushed within her causing a moan to escape Bellona's lips, he bucked into her hard the roughest that she ever felt. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her hard once more and never did she felt such pain could be so pleasurable. She bucked against him matching his forcefulness her hands wrapped down into his hair as she tugged on it every time he hit a certain spot of her or discovered a new one.

She moved her head down to capture his lips, as they kissed with the intention to dominant the other. Bellona body felt beaten as he pounded in her in away that he would never had did, this new revelation made her always want to get him angry.

Her back felt raw as moved up and down against the wall she pressed herself closer against him as wanting more of him.

The sound of their moans could be heard throughout the room, the sound of flesh against flesh could be heard as they fought their release.

For three hours long Ares showed no mercy on Bellona and she didn't want it this side of Ares turned her on that her early angrier towards him was forgotten. She wanted him to fuck her crazy and mindlessly all night and if that meant she was going to submit then so be it. For the next two hours this went on as he pounded in her to the point that she was becoming light head and that her vision was having black spots.

Ares could feel her walls tightening and he could feel that they were coming to their high…he pounded within her ten more times until they both had reached there orgasm.

Bellona felt light as she rested her head against his like his was on hers, they both catching their breath. He stared at her with a smirk upon his lips moving down he kissed her, Bellona for once did not object to this.

Still wrapped around Ares moved them away from the wall as he lay them both down in their bed. Still in her he place her on top so she could rest on him, rubbing her raw back Bellona had instantly fell asleep against him.

It was complicated how she felt right now…but then again that's how it feels when your loved by Ares.


	10. Authors Note

Before I began, I would like to say thank you for reading the Undisclosed Desire series. It is a pleasure to read each and every one of your reviews, as well read your perspective on a character or situation that's in the series. I find it amusing and heartwarming when you're so emotionally connected to the story. Even your criticism is welcoming and open, that I've looked over it and can see where the confusion or misspelled words could cause such distraction.

That I'm going to put my full effort to make sure it becomes less typos in the near future.

The original purpose is to introduce you to the next installment of the series _Field of Innocence. _

To make everything understanding and clear to you, _Undisclosed Desire Part I Birth to a Goddess, Part II Love & War, and Part III Rediscovery_ centers around the unknown goddess by the name of Pandia.

_Make you feel my Love,_ is filled with stories that I never put in the original series of Undisclosed Desire, their simply stories that I knew you would enjoy and scenes with the characters I thought up after reading a certain passage.

_Sex on Fire, _centers around Ares and Venus affair, from the time of the part I through III of the Undisclosed Desire series.

I have to make myself clear about the difference, because there are many people who are confused.

As I was saying the newest story is called Field of Innocence name after a song by Everesance. This story centers around a very young and naïve Ares before he became the ruthless god of war. This story will give you a better understanding as to why Ares acts the way he does in Undisclosed Desire and will reveal certain events that will be mention in both part II and III of Undisclosed Desire.

I hope you'll enjoy this story and with such a complex character like Ares I think it will live up to your expectations like UDD does.

Hopefully around next month it will be posted so please put me on your author alert list. For any more information you can go to either both my websites benny jude road dot webs dot com or undisclosed desire dot webs dot com.

Or you can either pm me or send me an email at

With love

Xoxo

Benny=]


End file.
